My Hero Academia: Los Hermanos Héroes
by Emperor92
Summary: Un futuro incierto, un mundo de héroes que pende de un hilo. La esperanza sera depositada en dos hermanos que se convertirán en héroes para apoyar al elegido para conservar viva la llama del "One for All". Esta es la historia de dos simples niños que soñaron con ser Héroes ¡Plus Ultra! / Personajes y parejas OC. IzukuxOchako. Trabajo en colaboración con Pegasister Geishiken
1. Prologo

**My Hero Academia: Los Hermanos Héroes**

 **Disclaimer: My Hero Academia no me pertenece, la idea de este fic pertenece a un servidor y a Pegasister Geishiken**

* * *

 **Prologo: Una nueva vida en un mundo de héroes**

 _Son pocas las veces, en que una oportunidad única en la vida se te presenta. Pero cuando llego ante nosotros, no lo pensamos dos veces. Mi nombre es Ryoku y junto a mi hermana Kibo, emprendimos el viaje de nuestras vidas, para convertirnos en aquello que siempre deseamos ser. Unos grandes héroes. Esta es nuestra historia._

En un pequeño pueblo olvidado del mundo, cerca de un pequeño edificio abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad, dos jóvenes adolescentes se encontraban sentados en las escaleras de un pequeño pórtico solitario mientras leían unos viejos comics que habían encontrado días antes cerca del basurero de una tienda de comics. Era un chico de al menos 15 años, su cabello era negro, un poco alborotado y de complexión mediana. Su piel era un poco morena y sus ojos de color café. Sobre su ceja derecha llevaba una pequeña cicatriz que parecía una cortada hecha de pequeño. A su lado estaba una chica de al menos 14 años y un poco bajita. Su cabello era largo, de tono negro y liso. Para su edad, tenía un lindo físico que atraía. Sus ojos tenían un tono azul oscuro y profundo. Ambos chicos usaban ropas sucias y rotas, pues parecía que vivían en las calles y sin ninguna familia aparente.

— Por más que leo este comic, no me canso de ver lo increíble que es – decía el chico con emoción – el traje del héroe, sus poderes y esas frases que dice para animar a la gente

— Yo prefiero cuando la gente lo ovaciona y le agradece – dijo la chica mirando otro comic – como desearía ser así. Una súper heroína ¿Cómo sería mi traje de súper heroína?

— De seguro seria uno muy atrevido y pequeño para ti Kibo...

— ¡No te burles de mi Ryoku! – la chica le daba golpes al chico en su hombro con molestia – a veces llegas a pasarte de molesto hermano

— Ya perdona hermanita – el chico guardo el comic en una vieja mochila que llevaba y se levantó – será mejor buscar algo que cenar antes de que anochezca de mas

— ¿Y adonde iremos? Ya nos echaron del restaurante de la ciudad – la chica busco en sus bolsillos algo de dinero pero solo saco unas monedas – ni siquiera podemos comprar una botana decente

— Ya veremos que hacer

Ryoku y Kibo eran huérfanos. Habían crecido en un orfanato toda su vida sin conocer a sus padres, ni siquiera sabían su identidad. Y ya que se negaban a separarse, ninguna familia los adoptaba juntos. Cuando llegaron a la adolescencia, tuvieron que abandonar el orfanato, pues ya no se les permitió vivir ahí. Desde que Ryoku cumplió los 13 años, ambos tuvieron que valerse de sí mismos, cosa que era difícil. Conseguían dinero con trabajos pequeños, limpiaban las calles, eran mensajeros, pero simplemente no lograban tener más que para comer. Ese día, los habían echado de su último trabajo como repartidores, ya que uno de los empleados mayores intento sobrepasarse con Kibo, pero Ryoku la defendió, aunque la herida en ese empleado, causo que ambos fueran despedidos. Aunque era mejor opción que ser llevados por la policía. Los hermanos caminaban por una calle desolada, hasta que ven algo frente suyo, una pareja de edad avanzada que llevaban con mucha dificultad unas cajas con comida y otras cosas para su hogar, pero la mujer no podía con todo y el hombre ya viejo muy apenas podía levantar las cajas.

— Disculpen, ¿Necesitan ayuda? – Ryoku se acercó al hombre viejo que no podía levantar las cajas

— No te preocupes muchacho, buscare las formas de llevarlas – el anciano intento enderezarse, pero su espalda se lo impidió - ¡Ouh, mis huesos!

— Yo insisto – Ryoku tomo las cajas y las levanto con un poco de dificultad – me siento bien al ayudar a la gente

— No te olvides de mi hermano – Kibo tomo las bolsas que llevaba la mujer de edad sin ningún problema – no quieras llevarte todo el crédito

— Que atenta eres pequeña – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – sin duda eres toda una señorita de corazón puro

— Es lo que nos gusta hacer

Unos minutos después, los chicos llegaron a la casa de la pareja de ancianos, la cual se veía un poco solitaria y como si acabaran de mudarse. La pareja que llevaba unas capas para cubrirse del fresco de la tarde, pero mientras los muchachos terminaban de acomodar lo que llevaban, estos parecían sonreír con satisfacción.

— Listo, ese fue el último – dijo Ryoku un poco cansado – si gustan les podemos ayudar en cualquier otro momento

— Solo tengan cuidado – dijo Kibo al lado de su hermano – después de todo, las calles son muy peligrosas

— Lo sabemos pequeña, por eso los buscábamos a ustedes – dijo la mujer con una voz que sonaba más joven

— Tomo su tiempo, pero comprobamos que hicimos la elección correcta – hablo el hombre cambiando su tono de voz

La pareja de ancianos retiro sus capas, para que su altura y complexión cambiara. El hombre ahora era un poco más alto, con unas ropas más elegantes cubiertas por la misma capa. Su cabello era castaño y un poco alborotado y sus ojos eran azules. Su apariencia era la de un adulto joven. La mujer ahora se veía más joven y sus cabellos eran largos y de un tono azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran de un tono celeste, casi blanco y por su figura, desbordaba una gran belleza. Al ver como cambiaron sus apariencias, Ryoku y Kibo se impresionaron mucho.

— ¡¿Qué les paso?! – Kibo estaba que se desmayaba por lo que vio

— Creo que la falta de comida ya nos afectó los ojos y la cordura – dijo Ryoku muy nervioso

— Tranquilos muchachos, no se alarmen – dijo el hombre con amabilidad – lo que pasa es que estábamos disfrazados. Para llamar su atención

— Lo que mi esposo dice es verdad – dijo la mujer con una risita – queríamos comprobar que eran buenos chicos al ayudarnos. Déjenme presentarnos, me llamo Mikoto y él es mi esposo Merrick

— Somos la familia Kyodia. Y los hemos estado observando por mucho tiempo – dijo el hombre con tranquilidad – pero les explicaremos todo mientras cenamos

Mikoto se puso a cocinar con tranquilidad mientras Merrick les preparo un cambio de ropa a los jóvenes y les permitió tomar un baño, el cual necesitaban mucho. Cuando la cena fue servida, los hermanos estaban impresionados por el gran banquete que había preparado la mujer.

— Espero que lo disfruten chicos – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa – coman todo lo que quieran

— ¡Gracias por la comida! – sin esperar más, Ryoku y Kibo probaron la comida, la cual fue deliciosa para ellos

— Espero que esta vez no te haya fallado querida – dijo Merrick con una risita a su esposa

— ¡Cállate, te dije que estoy mejorando en la cocina! – dijo la mujer con enojo mientras sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas

— Esta rico – los adultos vieron como los dos hermanos comían con alegría mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas – es la primera vez que comemos comida casera de esta forma en muchísimo tiempo

— Así debe sentirse, una cena en familia – dijo Kibo al lado de su hermano – gracias

— No tienen nada que agradecer, se lo merecen – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la chica – les prometemos que ya no estarán solos

Después de la cena, los chicos fueron llevados a la sala, donde los adultos les dieron un álbum de fotos donde se veían a ellos de jóvenes, pero lo más increíble, es que parecían usar trajes de superhéroes.

— Les diremos la verdad jóvenes, no somos de este mundo, venimos de otra dimensión muy diferente a esta y enfocada en el futuro – hablo Merrick con seriedad – en nuestra dimensión, la mayoría de las personas desarrollan habilidades especiales a las que se les dice súper poderes, quirk o kosei

— La mayoría de esas personas entrenan para darle un buen uso a esas habilidades, para ser superhéroes – continuo Mikoto con la explicación – como nosotros

— ¿Ustedes son héroes? – Kibo se impresiono al igual que su hermano

— Lo éramos, pero ya no – continuo Merrick – verán somos de un futuro muy lejano de nuestra dimensión, donde el caos y la anarquía reían en el mundo. Todo por el abuso de los súper poderes. Gracias a las habilidades de mi esposa y las mías, escapamos a otro mundo para rehacer nuestra vida. Pero comprendimos que eso no es suficiente

— Nuestras habilidades nos permiten ver el futuro y el pasado de ese mundo, pero nuestra existencia depende de que ese mundo siga existiendo. Pero somos incapaces de rejuvenecer o algo así para cambiar el pasado

— Pero, ¿Qué pasa con los disfraces que utilizaron hace unos momentos? – dijo Ryoku con preocupación

— Solo podemos hacernos más viejo y rejuvenece a nuestra edad real, la cual es esta – dijo Mikoto señalando su apariencia actual suya y de su esposo – por eso decidimos buscar a alguien que nos ayude. Alguien puro de corazón

— Y los encontramos a ustedes – dijo Merrick señalando a los hermanos – llegamos a este mundo buscando a los indicados para arreglar este problema, y ustedes son los que necesitamos

— Pero, somos huérfanos – dijo Kibo con tristeza – no creo que seamos los indicados para una misión tan importante

— Además, no tenemos súper poderes como ustedes para hacer algo así como salvar el futuro – dijo Ryoku con preocupación

— Nosotros podemos darles los súper poderes, además hemos visto su vida – Mikoto se acercó a la chica para abrazarla con cariño – Kibo, eres una pequeña chica con mucha rudeza y fuerza, pero tienes un corazón de oro

— Ryoku, tú no te detienes a pelear por lo que es correcto. Sin importar el peligro, no tienes miedo de defender a los débiles, sobre todo a tu hermana – Merrick poso su mano sobre el hombro del joven – los necesitamos y los apoyaremos, como una familia de verdad

— ¿Qué dices hermana? – dijo Ryoku mirando a la chica que era abrazada con cariño por la mujer

— Bueno, siempre quisimos ser héroes. Pero sobre todo, queríamos una familia y ahora tenemos la oportunidad – la chica miro a Mikoto que le sonreía - ¿Puedo llamarte mama?

— ¡Kya, claro que sí! – la mujer no aguanto las ganas de estrujar a la chica - ¡Dime mami o como tú quieras!

— Entonces, yo te diré papa – dijo Ryoku abrazando a Merrick

— Claro que sí, hijo

Después del momento emotivo, Merrick y Mikoto procedieron a explicar sobre el mundo al que viajarían, en especial la condición de un amigo suyo y su protegido, el cual heredaría el poder más grande de ese mundo: "One for All". Unos días después, la nueva familia salía de esa residencia, listos para su viaje y nueva vida. Ryoku y Kibo llevaban ropas nuevas que les compraron sus nuevos padres. Ryoku usaba una camiseta negra con franjas rojas de forma vertical en la zona del pecho de manga larga y un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro con tenis deportivos rojos con negro; Kibo usaba una blusa de botones color celeste de manga corta y una falda del mismo tono, pero usaba unas medias negras que cubrían sus piernas y unas zapatillas cómodas de color negro.

— Muy bien, llego la hora de irnos – Merrick miro un reloj en su muñeca con tranquilidad – llegaremos a la mañana del día del examen de admisión a la Academia de Héroes a donde asistirá el pupilo de Toshinori

— Lo bueno es que tuvimos tiempo para registrarlos chicos – dijo Mikoto a sus nuevos hijos – ahora llevaran nuestros apellidos, para que se acostumbren

— Suena genial – Ryoku revisaba sus ropas con emoción – el chico que debemos buscar se llamaba…

— Izuku Midoriya – dijo Kibo muy concentrada – chico de nuestra altura, cabello verde y alborotados

— Bueno, es más bien de mi estatura, tu no lo alcanzarías – dijo Ryoku con una risita

— ¡Mama, Ryoku me está molestando de nuevo! – la chica se puso al lado de Mikoto mientras hacia un puchero en su rostro

— Ya niños no peleen – dijo Mikoto de forma cariñosa – ya vamos a irnos, así que no quiero pleitos

— Una vez que lleguemos a ese mundo, sus nuevos poderes despertaran en ustedes – Merrick miraba su reloj con tranquilidad – y con el entrenamiento que llevamos en estos días, podrán adaptarse rápidamente a ellos

— Ya estamos listos – dijo Ryoku con emoción – estoy listo para convertirme en un héroe

— ¡Yo también! ¡Seré la heroína más popular y hermosa de todo el mundo! – grito Kibo con emoción

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! – dijo Mikoto apoyando a los muchachos

— Es hora – el adulto chasqueo los dedos y un portal dimensional apareció en frente de la familia – por aquí llegaremos a la dimensión de los héroes

— ¡Vámonos entonces! – Kibo corrió hacia el portal sin esperar mas

— ¡Kibo, espera! – Ryoku corrió detrás de su hermana con preocupación

— Bueno, llego la hora. Esperemos que esta vez el futuro sea mejor – Mikoto tomo la mano de su esposo con cariño para entrar al portal

— Así será, lo haremos junto con ellos – Merrick abrazo a su esposa y entro al portal junto a ella

Al salir del portal, los hermanos llegaron a una zona urbana más poblada y moderna a su dimensión. Estaban en una zona oculta donde nadie podía verlos, pero cercas de una gran edificio donde se veía llegar a varios jóvenes de su edad con uniformes diferentes escolares.

— Ese es el edificio donde se aplicara el examen de admisión – dijo Merrick detrás de los muchachos – ya están registrados, así que no tendrán problemas para entrar ni nada

— Tengan cuidado y buena suerte – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa intimidante – recuerden que estudiamos mucho para este examen y no quiero que reprueben ni nada

— Descuida mama, lo lograremos – Ryoku se puso nervioso ante la mirada de la mujer - ¿No es así Kibo?

— Yo no tendré ningún problema para pasar ese examen

— Y recuerden, si ven al joven Midoriya, traten de entablar amistad con el rápidamente – concluyo Merrick – buena suerte muchachos. Vendremos por ustedes al terminar para llevarlos a su nuevo hogar

— ¡Claro que sí!

Sin esperar más, los jóvenes hermanos corrieron hacia el edificio para empezar con su examen de admisión. Sus padres adoptivos tomaron rumbo a preparar su nuevo hogar y también para hablar con su antiguo amigo Toshinori, con el fin de explicar su nueva misión en este mundo.

 **La aventura de los hermanos que deseaban convertirse en héroes, estaba a punto de comenzar…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **¡A ver! ¡¿Que pasa aqui?!**

 **¡¿Un nuevo proyecto?! ¡¿Justo cuando terminas uno?! ¡¿Que cara"#!#! ...?!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Si, esas deben ser algunas de las preguntas de muchos lectores, pero deben comprender que soy de muchas ideas y cuando me inspiro, pues me pongo a escribir. Digo, ya me meti al mundo de Naruto, ¿Porque no meterme al de heroes?**

 **Pues a ver que pasa (risa nerviosa)**

 **Este trabajo es en colaboracion con la señorita Pegasister Geishiki, y espero que les guste lo que escribimos entre los dos.**

 **Tambien los invito a pasar por su perfil y ver lo que ella ah escrito.**

 **Esperemos que este proyecto sea del agrado de muchos y no olviden apoyar a nuestra campaña de escritores:**

 **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Ahora, una cosa mas, con relacion al reciente fic que termine llamado: "Mi novia viene de una pelicula de terror". Un lector me sugirio hacer mini historias con los hijos de Naruto y Hinata usando sus poderes. Esta idea ya la habia planteado, pero no se si otros deseen algo asi. Seria como mini parodias, de cualquier otra pelicula. Pero estas ideas les pido me las manden por PM, para no confundir a otros lectores en este fic.**

 **Sin mas, de nuevo agradezco su tiempo y apoyo. Si desean una peticion sobre one shot, sugerencias para el siguiente cap, u otras cosas, no duden en escribirlas.**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92 y Pegasister se despiden**

 **¡Paz!**


	2. La Primera puerta se abre

**My Hero Academia: Los Hermanos Héroes**

 **Capítulo 1: La primera puerta se abre: El camino para ser Héroe ha comenzado**

Ryoku y Kibo caminaban con rumbo a la entrada del examen de admisión a U.A. y al parecer solo Ryoku parecía contener la emoción, mientras su hermana iba pensando en sus propios asuntos.

— Ya relájate hermano, lo haremos bien – dijo la chica palmeando el hombro de su hermano – te pones tan nervioso cuando eras tú el que estaba ansioso anoche por esto

— No dejo de pensar si nuestros nuevos poderes serán fáciles de controlar – Ryoku miraba sus manos mientras sentía mucha energía recorrer su cuerpo – papa nos explicó cuáles serían, pero…

— Los míos son fáciles si me concentro, tú tendrás que adaptarte a ellos poco a poco. Si sigues así de nervioso, nunca encontraras una novia

— ¡Oye, eso duele! – Ryoku agacho la cabeza con tristeza, hasta que vio a alguien en frente – oye, ¿Ese no es…?

Los hermanos vieron a un chico peli verde que parecía estar en shock, mientras una chica de cabello castaño se alejaba de él, despidiéndose.

— Él es a quien debemos buscar – Ryoku vio la escena con detalle para después mirar a su hermana – será mejor acercarnos discretamente y…

— ¡Hola! ¡¿Qué haces aquí parado?! Pareciera que viste algo increíble – Kibo ya estaba en frente del peli verde, hostigándolo con muchas preguntas

— ¡A-a-a-a… yo bueno! – el peli verde se puso nervioso por la cercanía de la chica

— Kibo, no seas tan curiosa – Ryoku se acercó a su hermana y le cubrió la boca para que dejara de hablar un momento – disculpa a mi hermana, a veces se le pasa la mano con las personas

— Des-descuida, no es problema

— Por cierto, me llamo Ryoku – el peli negro le extendió la mano para saludarlo – Ryoku Kyodai, y ella es mi hermana…

— Kibo Kyodai, futura heroína popular en el mundo – dijo la chica quitándose la mano de su hermano de la boca para poder hablar - ¿Y tú eres?

— Mi-Midoriya Izuku, es un gusto conocerlos – el peli verde hizo algunas reverencias exageradas para saludar a los hermanos

— Tranquilo Izuku-kun, no son necesarias tantas formalidades – dijo Kibo con una risita – si estás aquí, es para ser un gran héroe. Así que vamos a darlo todo

— Mi hermana tiene razón, vamos a esforzarnos juntos, ¿Te unes al espíritu?

— S-sí, me gustaría mucho – Izuku parecía motivarse más gracias a los hermanos, pero luego se puso nervioso cuando Kibo lo atrapo del brazo

— ¡Pues vamos entonces, que el examen está por comenzar! – la chica llevaba al peli verde con emoción, mientras él se apenaba mas

— ¡Oye Kibo, Izuku, espérenme! – Ryoku solo se palmeo la frente mientras seguía a su hermana y al peli verde

Desde una distancia prudente, Merrick y Mikoto observaban a sus hijos llevarse bien con el joven Midoriya mientras planeaban la reunión que tendrían con el Símbolo de la Paz de ese tiempo. Unas horas después, los hermanos en compañía de Izuku ya habían terminado el examen escrito y ya habían escuchado las indicaciones del examen práctico, por lo que los tres ahora usaban un atuendo más deportivo para realizar la prueba. Por desgracia, se dividían en dos grupos diferentes y Kibo pertenecía a otro grupo, lejos de su hermano e Izuku.

— Bueno, debo irme a mi propio espacio, más les vale a los dos pasar la prueba – dijo Kibo despidiéndose – ¡Nos vemos chicos!

— No te fuerces demasiado hermanita – dijo Ryoku para después mirar al peli verde – bueno Midoriya-san, debemos esforzarnos en pasar la prueba

— S-sí, tienes razón – Izuku pensaba nervioso sobre cómo realizar la prueba – es solo que…

— ¡Ustedes dos! – en eso, un chico de lentes alto se acercó al grupo – veo que tu no decidiste abandonar. Espero que te concentres de lleno en esta prueba

— Él lo hará bien, al igual que yo – dijo Ryoku hablando por los dos – debes relajarte compañero

— Estamos realizando una prueba para ser héroes – el de lente hacia movimientos con sus manos como si fuera un robot mientras seguía hablando – deben permanecer concentrados y enfocados en la prueba

— Relájate compañero, es una prueba para ser héroes, pero debemos llevar las cosas con tranquilidad – Ryoku se ponía incomodo con los movimientos del chico de lentes, mientras Izuku murmuraba cosas sobre que debía hacer en la prueba

— ¡Muy bien chicos, ya llego la hora de empezar! – desde lo alto de la torre, uno de los instructores de cabello rubio y lentes naranjas hablaba a los jóvenes - ¡Ya que una emergencia real ocurre de improvisto, ustedes también deben estar listos para atender ante el peligro! ¡Así que, andando!

— ¡¿Qué?! – Ryoku e Izuku vieron con sorpresa que ya nadie estaba en la entrada, sino que habían entrado al campo de pruebas

Ambos jóvenes entraron corriendo con desesperación, para después separarse y prometerse ver casi al terminar la prueba. Por desgracia para Izuku, no parecía que quedaran robots de puntos, pues la mayoría ya estaban destruidos. Incluso pudo ver como la chica que le había ayudado en la entrada, ya había logrado algunos puntos. Tan nervioso estaba, que no noto como algunos robots se le acercaban peligrosamente por detrás. Cuando intentó escapar, no podía moverse por los nervios, pero fue rescatado cuando tres enormes rocas destrozaron a los robots. Detrás de ellos, se encontraba Ryoku, que parecía que levantaba las rocas, pero se veía un poco exhausto.

— Ryoku-san, gracias por ayudarme – dijo Izuku ya más relajado – no sabía que podías levantar rocas

— Es más complejo que eso Izuku-kun, pero no eh logrado muchos puntos – Ryoku dejo de levantar las rocas mientras frotaba sus manos con cansancio – solo eh reunido 25 puntos y no creo que sea suficiente

— Yo no eh logrado nada – Izuku se puso muy nervioso – pero aún debe quedar…

— ¡Dos minutos muchachos! – grito el sensei en la torre - ¡Prepárense para la sorpresa especial de la prueba!

— ¿Sorpresa? – Ryoku e Izuku se pusieron nerviosos al sentir un poderoso estruendo en todo el lugar

Al mirar detrás suyo, vieron a un inmenso robot de un tamaño colosal, que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia los aspirantes a héroe. Ryoku e Izuku recordaron que ese robot no valía ningún punto, así que lo correcto era correr como lo hacían los demás. Ryoku se preparó para irse, pero vio como Izuku no parecía reaccionar, víctima del miedo. Cuando se preparaba para ayudarlo, vieron que los escombros causados por el robot, habían atrapado a la chica que había saludado primero a Izuku.

— ¡Midoriya reacciona! – dijo Ryoku al lado del peli verde - ¡Debemos ayudarla!

— ¡S-si! ¡Debemos ayudarla! – Izuku se levantó con una mirada llena de nervios y determinación - ¡Voy a ayudarla!

— ¡Te daré impulso! – Ryoku junto sus manos y creo una especia de burbuja de aire en sus manos - ¡Salta sobre mi ahora!

Izuku reunió energía en sus piernas y corrió hacia Ryoku que uso sus manos para impulsar al peli verde para lanzarlo usando la esfera de aire. Al poner los pies sobre la esfera, Izuku fue impulsado por la misma y lanzado contra el robot. Levanto su puño derecho concentrando el poder del One for All, para realizar un poderoso golpe.

— ¡Smash! – Izuku golpeo la cabeza del robot, destruyéndolo por completo y mandándolo lejos

— ¡Wow, eso fue increíble! – Ryoku se impresiono por lo ocurrido, pero vio como el robot destruía un edificio, causando que algunos escombros estuvieran por caer sobre otros chicos que realizaban la prueba - ¡Tengan cuidado!

Ryoku reacciono con rapidez y haciendo un movimiento con sus brazos, levanto la tierra para crear una barrera que detuviera los escombros que caían sobre ellos, logrando ser salvados. En eso, Ryoku vio como Izuku caía al suelo con velocidad sin tener la fuerza para detener la caída, pues su brazo derecho y sus piernas estaban totalmente fracturados por el uso de One for All. Ryoku se preparó para crear una especia de cama de aire para atrapar al peli verde, pero vio como la chica de cabello castaño le dio una rápida bofetada, para hacer que este se quedara levitando cerca del suelo.

— Ya veo – Ryoku vio como la chica juntaba sus manos con cierta dificultad, y al hacerlo, Izuku y ella que se encontraba sobre los restos de un robot que también flotaba, cayeran al suelo por completo, pero sin correr peligro – ella puede manipular la gravedad al tocar a las personas u objetos. Que increíble

Ryoku iba a acercarse hacia su amigo, pero él también se sentía agotado por tener que levantar esa barrera de tierra para proteger a los otros aspirantes. Cuando se sintió recuperado, pensó en ayudar al peli verde en terminar la prueba y lograr algunos puntos extras, pero por desgracia, una campana se escuchó en todo el lugar, indicando que la prueba ya había terminado. En la otra zona de la prueba, los aspirantes ya se encontraban descansando por sus hazañas terminadas, pero algunos apreciaban a una chica sentada sobre una gran pila de robots destruidos, mostrándose muy orgullosa.

— Eso fue divertido – dijo Kibo desde la pila de robots que había destruido – creo que fueron al menos unos 74 robots los que destruí. De seguro Ryoku consiguió destruir una cantidad igual o mayor. Además, debió ayudar a Izuku-kun con su prueba

Unas horas después, los dos hermanos se encontraban en su nueva casa con sus padres adoptivos. La casa era una zona de departamentos de muy buena calidad y muy espaciosa para los cuatro miembros de la familia. Todos se encontraban cenando en familia, aunque Ryoku se mostraba nervioso después de contar lo ocurrido en su prueba práctica.

— ¡¿Cómo que solo destruiste 25 robots?! – grito Kibo muy consternada hacia su hermano - ¡¿Y dejaste que Midoriya-kun se lesionara de esa forma?!

— ¡Oye no fue mi culpa! – dijo el pobre chico con nervios – me enfoque en ayudar a otros lo que causo que fallara en destruir robots por mi cuenta

— Esa actitud tuya sobre ayudar al prójimo te perjudico – dijo Kibo con una risita

— No seas así Kibo-chan, tu hermano se esforzó mucho por ayudar a los demás – dijo Mikoto al lado de su hija – además, recuerda que una de las cualidades de un héroe es ayudar a otros

— Eso es verdad, pero tú tampoco negaste tu ayuda a otros, ¿Verdad Kibo-chan? – dijo Merrick mirando a su hija que se ruborizo un poco

— Bueno, si ayude a unos chicos, pero me concentre en cumplir con el objetivo de la prueba – Kibo desvió la mirada con cierta vergüenza – pero me preocupa Izuku-kun. No logro ningún punto

— ¿Sera posible darle alguno de los míos? Tal vez algunos de mi prueba escrita – dijo Ryoku analizando las cosas – será mejor que valla mañana y hable con los examinadores

— Eso no será necesario hijo, esta noche se entregan los resultados de las pruebas y te aseguro que al joven Midoriya le ira muy bien – Merrick explicaba con tranquilidad, hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la puerta – y hablando de entregas…

— ¡Soy yo, tocando la puerta como una persona normal! – una voz fuerte y masculina se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

Ryoku y Kibo fueron a abrir y descubrieron con sorpresa a un hombre alto y musculoso, que llevaba el cabello rubio parado con dos mechones largos y parados al frente. Llevaba un traje amarillo elegante y sonreía con mucha elegancia.

— Yo lo conozco, es ¡All Might! – dijo Ryoku con impresión

— ¡Es el héroe más popular y el numero uno! – dijo Kibo con emoción buscando entre sus ropas - ¡Necesito un autógrafo!

— ¡Que muchachos tan puros de corazón! – All Might reía con emoción mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cintura – pero yo debería aplaudirles, ¡Porque ustedes…!

En eso, en una pequeña explosión de vapor, All Might pareció encogerse para volverse el de un hombre flacucho, con apariencia desnutrida y casi moribunda mientras escupía sangre de su boca de forma exagerada. Además, su cabello se volvió más alborotado y rígido y sus ropas parecían quedarle un poco más grandes. Al verlo así, Ryoku y Kibo se alarmaron.

— ¡Se ha encogido! – gritaron los hermanos con miedo - ¡¿Qué le paso?!

— Parece que ya usaste todas tus fuerzas por el día de hoy Toshinori – dijo Merrick llegando al lado de sus hijos – chicos, él es de quien les hablamos antes de llegar aquí

— ¿El símbolo de la paz es quien le dejo el All for One a Izuku? – Ryoku se sorprendió por descubrir esa información

— Aun así me gustaría un autógrafo – dijo Kibo ya con una libreta en su mano

— Que muchachos tan simpáticos, sí que tienen muy buena energía – dijo All Might con una sonrisa sincera

— Pasa Toshinori, ellos deben saber lo que ocurre – dijo Mikoto invitando al rubio flacucho a pasar

Después de que todos tomaran asientos, se revelo la verdad a Toshinori sobre como los adultos habían traído a los chicos de otra dimensión y les contaron sobre su deseo de proteger al elegido del One for All de esa época de tiempo, que resultó ser Izuku Midoriya. Ryoku y Kibo se pusieron al tanto sobre la condición de All Might y su verdadero nombre, además de comprender la situación con Izuku al usar su poder.

— Lo que queremos, es que Ryoku-kun y Kibo-chan se hagan amigos de Izuku-kun para fortalecer su confianza y fuerza poco a poco – explico Mikoto al lado de sus hijos – además, ellos también tienen la fuerza para salir adelante y convertirse en grandes héroes reconocidos

— Hemos visto posibles futuros, y esta nueva línea temporal que hemos formado, ahora es desconocida para nosotros – dijo Merrick con seriedad – pero tenemos la confianza de que terminara para bien si nos esforzamos mutuamente para salir adelante

— Entiendo que sus habilidades para ver el futuro son poderosas, mucho más que cualquier otro que yo haya conocido – hablo Toshinori con seriedad – ya en el pasado han brindado un gran apoyo para este mundo. Pero veo que hasta ustedes tienen limites

— Ya es hora de pasar nuestra propia antorcha a una nueva generación y los escogimos a ellos – Merrick poso su mano sobre Ryoku, el cual se mostraba nervioso, pero alegre por esa confianza – su corazón es puro

— Entonces, les pido que ayuden al joven Midoriya – dijo Toshinori tomando aire mientras volvía a su forma más poderosa y sacaba unas cartas de su traje – confió en que lo harán, pues estarán junto a el

— ¡¿De verdad?! – los hermanos tomaron las cartas para abrirlas con emoción y descubrir su puntaje

— ¡Increíble, logre 90 puntos! – dijo la chica con emoción – me fue muy mal en la prueba escrita

— Ya mejoraras con el tiempo pequeña – dijo Mikoto abrazando a la chica – felicidades cariño

— Gracias mami – la chica correspondió el abrazo con algo de vergüenza

— ¡Conseguí 92 puntos! – Ryoku se vio sorprendido – sé que me fue bien en el examen escrito, pero… ¿Por qué recibí 45 puntos de heroísmo?

— Los puntos de heroísmo se otorgan cuando realizas el objetivo secreto de la prueba – explico Merrick al chico – cuando ayudas a rescatar y proteger a la gente. Lo que hace un verdadero héroe

— Si yo recibí tantos puntos, eso significa que Midoriya…

— Así es – All Might sonrió con orgullo mientras se imaginaba la emoción del peli verde en su propio hogar – por salvar a esa chica que corría peligro, consiguió 60 puntos, lo que le permitió pasar la prueba por completo. El entrara a U.A. junto a ustedes. Muchas felicidades

— ¡Lo logramos! – los dos hermanos celebraron con emoción mientras agitaban las cartas en el aire - ¡Vamos a ser héroes!

— ¡Esos son mis retoños! – dijo Mikoto con alegría abrazando a los chicos

— Esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo Merrick uniéndose al abrazo – necesitamos más comida. Toshinori, ¿Nos acompañas?

— Me gustaría, pero el joven Midoriya de seguro que debe estar buscándome. Debo ponerme en contacto

— No olvides que Mikoto ya curo un poco de tu herida, así que podrás usar el One for All por más tiempo a partir de ahora

— Les agradezco ese gesto Merrick-san. Y espero que estos chicos lleguen alto sobre sus sueños

Mientras All Might se retiraba, la celebración continuaba en la pequeña, pero unida familia, pues los hermanos se sentían orgullosos y agradecidos por sus logros. Después de eso, pasaron unas semanas para que empezaran los cursos en U.A. y los hermanos ya estaban listos, con sus nuevos uniformes escolares. Ryoku y Kibo usaban una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco gris con el escudo de U.A. pero la diferencia era que el chico usaba un pantalón de tono oscuro mientras la chica usaba una falda un poco arriba de sus rodillas y unas medias que cubrían todas sus piernas. Ya se encontraban listos para irse con sus mochilas y otros materiales, pero se sentían nerviosos, pues desde que habían abandonado el orfanato, habían dejado de asistir a la escuela. Aunque sus nuevos padres los habían educado en casa para reforzar lo básico, aun se sentían inseguros de interactuar con otros chicos más "normales" para su edad, pues ellos aún se consideraban niños. La inocencia de Izuku les había permitido tomar confianza, pero ahora sería diferente.

— No estén nerviosos chicos, sabemos que ustedes podrán contra cualquier adversidad – dijo Mikoto abrazando a Kibo con cariño – solo sean ustedes mismos

— Sean respetuosos, amigables y sobre todo, disfruten de esta etapa de su vida – dijo Merrick al lado de su esposa – no teman ser quienes son

— Es difícil cuando nunca tuvimos amigos antes con quienes pudiéramos hablar – dijo Ryoku con una sonrisa triste – pero si quiero ser un héroe de verdad, llevarme bien con la gente es parte de mi trabajo

— Es correcto – Mikoto beso la frente de su hijo y luego a Kibo – además, no se preocupen. En cuanto lleguen, se sentirán más tranquilos, se los garantizo

— Yo me esforzare – dijo Kibo al lado de su hermano - ¡Vamos a darlo todo hermano!

— Si, tienes razón – Ryoku levanto su puño sonriendo con confianza - ¡Plus Ultra!

Ya con sus ánimos renovados, los hermanos salieron con rumbo a U.A. mientras sus padres se alistaban para atender otros asuntos que estaban seguros, impresionarían a sus hijos. Unos minutos después, Ryoku y Kibo llegaron a la entrada de U.A. y fue una sorpresa encontrarse con Izuku en la entrada, pues parecía que también había llegado, lo cual fue bueno para ellos, pues podrían interactuar mejor.

— ¡Izuku-kun! – Kibo llego corriendo hacia el peli verde para abrazarlo con cariño, poniéndolo muy nervioso y avergonzado - ¡Lograste pasar, igual que nosotros!

— Eh… si, lo logre – el peli verde solo desviaba la mirada mientras su rostro se ruborizaba de golpe

— No lo atosigues demasiado Kibo – dijo Ryoku llegando con los dos para después estrechar la mano de Izuku – felicidades amigo, sabía que lo lograrías

— Tú me ayudaste, te agradezco a ti por tu ayuda

— Pues desde ahora debemos apoyarnos mutuamente para convertirnos en héroes muy poderosos

— No se olviden de mi – dijo Kibo integrándose al comentario de su hermano - ¡No perdamos tiempo que las clases ya van a empezar!

— Es verdad, es mejor irnos

Los tres jóvenes ingresaron a la academia, listos para empezar sus clases.

 **Este era el comienzo de su educación para ser héroes.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Saludos a todos queridos lectores y compañeros escritores.**

 **Lo se, lo se, muchos no estaban esperando esta actualizacion, ya se cual quieren.**

 **Pero quiero que entiendan dos cosas:**

 **Primero, saben que no es tan sencillo escribir un fic de este tipo como lo es el de Kushina, asi que les pido paciencia, que sera bien recompensada**

 **Segundo, recuerden que estoy haciendo el capitulo yo solo, y eso aumenta la dificultad puesto que no soy un experto en romance, no perversion. Pero ya para darles una fecha final, les garantizo que en una semana maximo tendran nuevo cap y despues de eso, pasara un buen tiempo antes de poder actualizar.**

 **Ahora, como ultimo favor, me gustaria un poco mas de apoyo para el resto de mis proyectos, me eh mantenido muy ausente por el trabajo, pero son sus comentarios los que me motivan a continuar escribiendo. Espero contar con su apoyo**

 **Sin mas, les doy las gracias por su tiempo, su cariño y apoyo**

 **Y no olviden la campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Gracias de nuevo y que tengan un buen dia**


	3. El Primer desafio empieza

**My Hero Academia: Los Hermanos Héroes**

 **Capítulo 2: Entrando a U. A. para ser héroes: El primer desafío empieza**

Izuku, Ryoku y Kibo ingresaron al edificio de U.A. mientras miraban todo el lugar en busca de su aula. Cabe mencionar que los hermanos estaban muy impresionados, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían ingresado a una escuela o colegio, en especial en uno que se especializaba en formar héroes. Llegaron al aula que les correspondía, el salón 1-A y abrieron la gran puerta, donde Izuku se llevo una mala sorpresa al descubrir a Katsuki y al chico llamado Iida en la misma aula, lo que lo puso nervioso al compartir aula con sujetos muy intimidantes.

— _¿Por qué tenía que ser un salón compartido con ellos dos?_ – pensó Izuku con pesar

— No te preocupes, lo superaremos – hablo Kibo con una risita sorprendiendo al peli verde

— ¿Acaso tu…? – Midoriya vio como la chica le guiñaba el ojo en señal de que había podido leer sus pensamientos

— Ese rubio, ¿estuvo en tu parte de la prueba no Kibo? – hablo Ryoku llamando la atención de Katsuki

— Si, por su actitud parece más bien un villano que un héroe…

— ¡¿Qué has dicho enana?! – Katsuki se levantó de su lugar de forma desafiante – Yo me convertiré en el héroe número uno, superando incluso a All Might. ¡No hables solo porque si o te matare!

— ¡¿Me dijiste enana?! – Kibo no se intimido ante la actitud del rubio y se colocó frente suyo con enojo – podría patear tu trasero de aquí hasta la luna si así lo quisiera

— Tranquila Kibo, no te alteres – Ryoku sujetaba con nervios a su hermana por los hombros para calmarla – recuerda que no debemos causar problemas en la escuela o nos expulsaran como antes…

— ¡¿Qué tú me patearas hasta la luna?! – Katsuki no retrocedió y levanto las manos de forma desafiante – quiero ver que lo intentes, aunque dudo que me alcances enana

— ¡Eres un…!

— Si van a pelear, háganlo en otra parte – en eso, una voz llamo la atención del pequeño grupo formado en la entrada – o mejor aun, no lo hagan o tendré que suspenderlos de las clases

Los hermanos junto con Izuku vieron detrás suyo a un sujeto dentro de una bolsa de dormir amarilla que lo hacía ver como una oruga. Al momento en que lo vieron, todos los estudiantes tomaron asiento, sentándose Ryoku y Kibo al final de las filas de en medio, dejándolos juntos. El sujeto de la bolsa de dormir salió de la misma y se revelo que era de cabellos negros largos y despeinados, con una mirada cansada y una pupila roja pequeña. Sus ropas eran negras desde su camisa hasta sus pantalones y botas y llevaba sobre el cuello alguna especie de vendas.

— Mi nombre es Aizawa Shouta, seré el encargado de esta clase – hablo el sujeto mientras tomaba un jugo de bolsa con tranquilidad para después sacar un uniforme deportivo de U.A. – ahora, antes que todo, necesito que se pongan estas ropas y salgan al patio principal de entrenamiento. Necesito medir el potencial de cada uno de ustedes

Con un poco de intriga y emoción por querer mostrar sus habilidades, todos fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse y al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a la zona señalada usando los nuevos uniformes. Ryoku y Kibo no podían contener la emoción por querer mostrar sus habilidades y así hacerse con más amigos, pues eso deseaban de corazón.

— Ahora que están listos, empezaremos con unas pequeñas pruebas físicas – hablo Aizawa con seriedad y cansancio – sé que en sus respectivas escuelas secundarias ya habían desarrollado diferentes pruebas, pero sin poder hacer uso de sus quirk

— Sensei, ¿Qué ocurre con aquellos que no han tenido esa experiencia? – Iida hablo con rectitud mientras miraba a Kibo y a Ryoku

— _Rayos, el escucho a mi hermano –_ pensó Kibo con enojo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano – relájate hermano

— Eso intento – Ryoku suspiro con algo de nervios para intentar calmarse

— Eso no es relevante – continuo hablando el maestro – lo que importa aquí es medir su potencial y analizar cuáles serán los puntos que deben fortalecer en este tiempo que estén aquí en U.A. Así que, asegúrense de darlo todo e ir más allá. Plus Ultra

— Eso suena genial para mí – hablo un chico de cabellos rojos y puntiagudos

— Será interesante ponernos a prueba en ese sentido – hablo un chico de cabellos rubios y con un mechón negro

— ¡Ya quiero que esto empiece! – hablo una chica de piel rosada

— Si tan ansiosos están, hagámoslo más emocionante – hablo Aizawa con cierto enojo – para ver si de verdad se comprometerán, aquel que quede en último lugar de las pruebas, será expulsado sin derecho a protestar

— Disculpe sensei – Kibo alzo la mano antes de que algún otro dijera algo mas – desde hace un rato que uno de mis compañeros está fastidiándome con sus pensamientos pervertidos sobre mi o mis compañeras. ¿No podría ser expulsado él?

Todos a excepción de Ryoku, se miraron sorprendidos al saber que la chica podía leer las mentes, mientras que el responsable de dichos pensamientos se ocultaba con nervios al ser descubierto. Aizawa se mostró un poco interesado por la habilidad de la chica, pero sobre todo porque no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a usar sus habilidades.

— ¿En serio puedes leer nuestras mentes así de fácil? – hablo una chica que parecía ser invisible

— No de forma abierta, a no ser que sus pensamientos sean demasiado fuertes – hablo Kibo con molestia viendo de reojo al culpable de dichos pensamientos

— Arreglaremos ese detalle después, aunque ya me di a la idea del responsable – Aizawa miro al chico de cabello en forma de pelotas purpuras que solo trago duro – es momento de que muestren sus habilidades y aptitudes físicas

Así fue como empezaron las pruebas físicas. Cabe resaltar que algunas fueron difícil para Izuku, pues no podía hacer uso de su Quirk como él quisiera o podría quedar incapacitado, pero el apoyo que recibía de Ryoku y Kibo le ayudaba a no rendirse.

— Lo siguiente es el lanzamiento de bala – hablo Aizawa después de las primeras pruebas – Bakugo, ya que fuiste el que tuvo el más alto puntaje en el examen de ingreso, empezaras tú. Recuerda que puedes usar tu quirk tanto como quieras, pero sin salirte del circulo

— De acuerdo – el rubio explosivo tomo la bala electrónica y concentro mucha carga en su mano derecha - ¡Muérete!

Una gran ráfaga de viento salió despedida desde el lugar, mientras Izuku, Ryoku y Kibo miraban con sorpresa en especial por lo que dijo su compañero al lanzar la bala: _"¿Muérete?"._ Aizawa levanto un pequeño dispositivo y revelo que la distancia de la bala fue de 705.2 metros, dejando impresionado a todos los presentes, aunque Kibo solo bufo con molestia por lo arrogante que resulto el sujeto con ese disparo.

— La siguiente es Kibo Kyodai – dijo Aizawa revisando su lista – veamos lo que tienes

— Sencillo – la chica tomo la bala y cerró los ojos para concentrarse – _solo debo evitar las distracciones. Concentrarme y…_

La chica abrió los ojos con determinación y lanzo la esfera que se alejó a una velocidad normal, pero cuando parecía que iba a caer, la bala no toco el suelo, como si flotara. En eso, la bala sigue moviéndose en línea recta sin desviarse, pero parecía ser rodeada de un aura violeta. En eso todos ven como la mano y cabeza de la chica desprendían el mismo brillo violeta mientras los ojos de Kibo mostraban el mismo brillo. Unos segundos después, la chica se mostró cansada y el brillo desapareció, haciendo que la bala cayera al suelo al final. Aizawa mostro su indicador y revelo que la distancia creada por la chica era de 649 metros, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

— Valla, creo que aun necesito concentrarme mas – Kibo suspiro con cansancio mientras levantaba el pulgar hacia su hermano – intenta superarme hermanito

— ¿Qué habilidad usaste Kibo-chan? – pregunto Izuku con interés

— Mi quirk es **Fuerza Mental.** Si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo mover objetos con mi mente a voluntad, aunque el peso también requiere mayor concentración. Incluso puedo levitar si así lo deseo. Y como comprobaste antes, también puedo leer o interpretar los pensamientos de los que me rodean

— El problema es que Kibo se distrae muy fácilmente – Ryoku rio un poco mientras veía a su hermana avergonzarse

— Eres malo Ryoku – dijo la chica con un puchero

— Te toca Ryoku – hablo Aizawa con seriedad dándole la bala al peli negro

— Muy bien – el peli negro cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba - ¿Qué elemento puedo usar?

— Si son hermanos, debo suponer que tienen el mismo quirk – hablo un chico con cabello negro y liso

— Veremos si es más elegante que el de su hermana – continuo un chico rubio que hablaba con mucha elegancia

— Se equivocan, mi hermano tiene un quirk diferente, el cual lo hace muy poderoso – Kibo sonrió con orgullo mientras veía a su hermano – incluso les puedo apostar que superara por mucho al tonto de Katsuki

— ¿Qué dices enana? Nadie superara mi marca – Bakugo solo bufo con confianza mirando al peli negro concentrarse

— Muy bien – Ryoku se preparó para levantar su brazo, el cual desbordaba algunas ráfagas de viento – la fuerza de la tierra y la velocidad del viento

Las ráfagas de viento se intensificaron y Ryoku lanzo la bala a una gran velocidad. Por desgracia para Ryoku, había usado demasiadas ráfagas de viento, logrando que recibiera varias cortadas en su brazo, pero al menos había hecho un buen lanzamiento. Aizawa miro con cierta molestia la acción irresponsable de Ryoku, pero decidió pasarlo al ver la marca que había hecho el chico, la cual mostro al resto de la clase.

— ¡¿780 metros?! – hablo el pelirrojo de nuevo – eso sí que es impresionante

— ¿Qué decías? – Kibo miro con burla como Bakugo rechinaba sus dientes con molestia – mi hermano es el mejor

— No tanto – Ryoku sujetaba su brazo herido para evitar mayor dolor – creo que aún no puedo controlarlo por completo

— Yo recuerdo que en la prueba controlabas la tierra – hablo Iida con seriedad – no sabía que podías generar elementos con tus manos

— No los genero, más bien los controlo – hablo Ryoku ya un poco mejor – mi quirk se llama **Control Elemental.** Puedo controlar los elementos a mi alrededor: la tierra y el aire a mi alrededor – Ryoku levanto las manos mientras concentraba un poco de aire con la derecha y levantaba un poco de tierra con la izquierda – también puedo controlar el fuego y el agua, pero no crearlos

— Eres un experto para controlar los elementos, ribbit – hablo una chica de cabello negro y largo

— Aun debo mejorar – Ryoku se apeno un poco por la atención recibida por sus compañeros

— Debemos continuar – Aizawa reviso su lista con seriedad – Izuku Midoriya, eres el siguiente

Izuku estaba un poco nervioso, debido a que sabía las consecuencias de usar su quirk. Un poco alejados de la zona, detrás del edificio de la escuela, se encontraban All Might con su traje elegante dorado y a su lado estaba Merrick, observando el desempeño de los alumnos, sobre todo el de Izuku, Ryoku y Kibo.

— Desconfió un poco de Aizawa-sensei – comento All Might con un poco de nervios en su forma musculosa

— Es verdad que se toma muy a pecho la educación de los jóvenes – Merrick miro como sus hijos apoyaban a Izuku – pero ten fe, tanto en tu elegido, así como yo la tengo en mis hijos

En eso, los adultos reaccionan al ver como el primer lanzamiento de Izuku había sido neutralizado por el quirk de Aizawa, mientras el peli verde revelaba con sorpresa su nombre de héroe y su fama, Eraserhead. Luego de eso, Midoriya tenía una segunda oportunidad, pero teniendo que limitar su quirk, por lo que en lugar de concentrar todo su poder en su brazo, lo hizo en su dedo, justo en el momento en que lanzaba la bala, logrando un gran disparo que disperso una gran ráfaga de viento que dejo impresionado a todos. Ryoku y Kibo vieron con sorpresa la gran fuerza que tenía Izuku, incluso cuando la había concentrado en un solo dedo. Y la sorpresa fue mayor al ver como Aizawa revelaba que la distancia de la bala fue de 705.3 metros.

— Sensei – Izuku levanto su puño cerrado con su dedo índice fracturado, mostrando una sonrisa llena de orgullo pero adolorido – sigo en pie. Aun puedo continuar

— Valla, que arrogante – Aizawa sonrió con sarcasmo, pero al parecer estaba satisfecho – _este chico parece que sabe lo que hace_

— ¡Así se hace Izuku-kun! – grito Kibo con emoción – esa si es una distancia digna de un gran héroe

— Fue genial, solo necesita ser más cuidadoso – dijo Ryoku secundando a su hermana

— Eso fue increíble – hablo Uraraka al lado de sus compañeros

— ¡DE-KU! – Bakugo estaba que estallaba de ira al ver el impresionante poder del peli verde - ¡Explícate ahora mismo bastardo!

— ¡Uwaaaaa! – Izuku se cubrió por inercia al ver la reacción furiosa de su amigo

Pero al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió con la escena frente a él. Ryoku y Kibo estaban frente suyo con un semblante de molestia, protegiéndolo. Pero ya Bakugo había sido detenido por Aizawa usando las cintas blancas que colgaban de su cuello.

— Que chicos tan impertinentes – Aizawa había vuelto a usar su quirk para neutralizar a Bakugo, pero se sorprendió al ver como los hermanos se habían puesto para defender al peli verde – _ellos reaccionaron más rápido que yo, como si hubieran previsto que Midoriya seria atacado. Interesante_

— _Descuida Izuku-kun_ – Kibo se comunicó telepáticamente con el peli verde – _Mi hermano y yo no dejaremos que nadie te lastime. Nunca mas_

Izuku vio como los hermanos lo miraban con una sonrisa de confianza, la cual el peli verde acepto con tranquilidad. Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, las pruebas concluyeron sin ninguna otra intervención, llegando a la revelación de los resultados. Ryoku y Kibo no se sorprendieron al estar entre los primeros lugares, pero se pusieron nerviosos al ver que Izuku estaba en la última posición, lo que significaba que sería expulsado.

— A propósito, lo de la expulsión fue un truco – revelo Aizawa ante la mirada estupefacta de Izuku, Ryoku, Uraraka e Iida – solo lo dije para que se motivaran a dar todo su esfuerzo

— ¡¿Qué dijo?! – fue la reacción de la mayoría de los presentes

— Eso era más que obvio – hablo una chica de larga cabellera negra y alborotada

— Lo triste es que lo presentía – dijo Kibo con pesar – pero aun así estaba nerviosa

— Todo lo relacionado a su semestre está esperándolos en su salón, ya pueden retirarse – dijo Aizawa sacando unos papeles para dárselos a Ryoku e Izuku – ustedes dos, vallan a la enfermería, que necesitan atender sus heridas

— Gracias sensei – dijeron los dos chicos suspirando con alivio

— Los acompañare chicos – dijo Kibo pegándose a su hermano – eso me servirá para conocer mejor el lugar

— Hagan lo que quieran – Aizawa se retiró para encontrarse con All Might y Merrick espiando lo ocurrido

— Que tramposo resultaste Aizawa-kun. Asustando a los pobres chicos con esa expulsión – dijo All Might con una sonrisa – según supe, el año pasado si cumpliste con esas palabras. Debiste ver algo especial en estos chicos

— Me sorprende ver que tengas mucho tiempo para espiar las clases de otros – dijo Aizawa con seriedad mirando al rubio, para después ver a Merrick – lo mismo digo para el asistente personal del director

— Tranquilo Aizawa-san, solo quería revisar que las clases estuvieran impartiéndose sin ningún tipo de problema. Me da gusto que todo saliera bien.

— Su preocupación es más que obvia a la vista. Pero ya no importa, yo solo vi un poco de potencial en ese chico y en los demás. Si no me convence, los expulsare y punto

— Sé que eres capaz de cumplir esas palabras Aizawa-san, pero te garantizo que esta generación estará llena de grandes sorpresas

Aun con cierta seriedad en su mirada, Aizawa se retiró con cansancio, dejando a los dos adultos un poco más tranquilos. Unas horas después, Izuku, Ryoku y Kibo salían con rumbo a sus hogares, aunque ambos chicos se revelaban cansados, pero los hermanos más que todo estaban sorprendidos y felices por la sorpresa que se llevaron en la enfermería.

 **Flashback inicio**

Ryoku e Izuku habían recibido el **Beso Sanador** de Recovery Girl, y sus heridas habían sanado, pero luego de eso se mostraron muy cansados.

— ¿Por qué les ocurre eso Recovery Girl? – pregunto Kibo al ver a su hermano muy cansado

— Eso es porque mi quirk solo amplifica la habilidad del cuerpo para curarse por sí solo – la mujer solo sonrió mientras buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos – si se siguen lastimando, acabaran muertos

— No me gustaría morir muy joven – dijo Ryoku con nervios

— Se me acabaron mis dulces – Recovery Girl giro su silla hacia una oficina dentro de la enfermería - ¡Enfermera, necesito dulces para los niños traviesos!

— ¡Van enseguida! – hablo una voz femenina jovial pero dulce

— Esa voz… ¡No puede ser! – Kibo se sorprendió al escuchar a la mujer y se alegró al descubrir de quien era - ¡Mama!

— ¡Aquí la enfermera Mikoto para ustedes jóvenes! – de la pequeña oficina salió la madre de Ryoku y Kibo, usando un traje de enfermera con el símbolo de U.A. en su pecho - ¿Sorprendidos mis niños? Su padre y yo les dijimos que los sorprenderíamos

— Valla sorpresa – dijo Ryoku con impresión

— ¿Ella es su madre? – Izuku vio a la mujer con sorpresa – no recuerdo a ninguna heroína con su apariencia

— Es que, soy del extranjero – dijo Mikoto con una risita nerviosa – aquí tienen unos dulces por ser niños buenos

— Gracias mama – Ryoku tomo una paleta al igual que Izuku que la recibió un poco apenado

— ¿Y para mí? – Kibo se pegó a su madre de forma infantil – fui una buena niña al acompañar a mi hermano y a Izuku-kun

— Claro mi pequeña – Mikoto saco una paleta más grande para dársela a su hija – así que chicos, sean cuidadosos, ya que seré la asistente de Recovery Girl y les atenderé cuando lo necesiten. Al terminar las clases nos veremos en casa

— Gracias mama

 **Flashback fin**

— Veo que ambos ya se encuentran mejor – en eso, la voz de Iida llamo la atención del pequeño grupo

— ¡Iida-kun! – Izuku se sorprendió al ser saludado por su compañero de cabello azulado – si, Ryoku-san y yo ya nos encontramos mejor

— Todo gracias a mi mama y a Recovery Girl – dijo Kibo con orgullo

— Debo admitir que me sorprendió la afirmación de Aizawa-sensei – las palabras de Iida eran centradas pero reflexivas – ve el triunfo a través de la decepción. Algo que solo se podría ver en una escuela tan prestigiosa como A.U.

— Bueno, yo si me puse nervioso, por eso me esforcé al máximo – Ryoku suspiro con pesar al recordar lo sucedido – pero ya paso esta adversidad, el resto debe ser pan comido

— Te preocupas demasiado hermano – Kibo solo siguió caminando con tranquilidad hacia la salida del instituto

— ¡Oigan, espérenos! – en eso, la voz de una chica se escuchó detrás de la multitud

— Eres la "chica infinito" – Iida vio a dos de sus compañeras que los alcanzaban

— Me llamo Ochakoo Uraraka, y ella es Asui-san

— Pueden llamarme Tsuyu-chan, ribbit – se presentó la chica al lado de Uraraka

— Tu eres Iida Tenya – Uraraka señalo a su compañero alto y luego miro a los hermanos – y ustedes son Ryoku y Kibo Kyodai y por ultimo Midoriya Deku-kun…

— ¡¿Deku?! – el peli verde se mostró nervioso por lo dicho

— Si, así te llamo ese chico Bakugo – recordó Uraraka con una risita

— Es que "Deku" es un sobrenombre que Kacchan usa para degradarme. Mi verdadero nombre es Izuku

— ¿Un insulto? – Iida reflexiono sobre esas palabras

— Maldito Bakugo, ya veremos qué opina cuando yo también le ponga un sobrenombre – dijo Kibo con molestia

— Pero, yo no lo veo como un insulto – dijo Uraraka con emoción – porque Deku significa algo como "Nunca Rendirse" ¿no es así?

— ¡Puedes decirme Deku! – el peli verde solo se mostró emocionado, pero totalmente rojo en todo su rostro

— ¡¿Midoriya-kun?! – Iida y Ryoku se sorprendieron por el cambio de su compañero

— Es que, cuando lo dijo me pareció una revolución Copernica – Deku se mostraba nervioso por lo sucedido

— ¿Cope? – Uraraka y Kibo no entendieron esas palabras

— Bueno, creo que es hora de volver a casa. Podemos tomar juntos el tren de la estación

Ya calmado el momento, el pequeño grupo de seis viajo junto hasta que se separaron en sus respectivas estaciones. Los últimos que quedaron juntos fueron Ryoku, Kibo y Asui, pero esta última debía tomar un camino diferente para llegar a su hogar, pero antes de irse, detuvo a Ryoku del brazo.

— ¿No me recuerdas Ryoku-kun? – dijo Asui con tranquilidad

— ¿Recordarte? – Ryoku se puso nervioso al escuchar esas palabras

— Hermano, ¿Qué le hiciste a Tsuyu-chan? – Kibo miro a Ryoku con sospecha

— ¡No, no le hice nada! – Ryoku se alarmo mientras le hacia una exagerada reverencia a Asui - ¡Si te llegue a ofender o algo, por favor perdóname…!

— No es eso – la chica peli verde soltó una pequeña risita llamando la atención de los hermanos – el día del examen de admisión, en la prueba física, ribbit

— ¿La prueba física? – Ryoku intento hacer memoria hasta que recordó algo interesante

En eso, a su memoria llego la imagen de una chica a la que había ayudado. Recordó que una chica estaba siendo sujetada por uno de los robots y este amenazaba con lastimarla de gravedad. Pero Ryoku se acercó a gran velocidad con sus ráfagas de viento y destruyo al robot usando un puñetazo cubierto de varias rocas, destrozándolo por completo y salvando a la chica. Ryoku no tuvo el tiempo de ver a la chica, pero solo alcanzo a decirle que tuviera cuidado mientras se alejaba para buscar a Izuku para ayudarle en su prueba.

— ¿Tú eras…? – Ryoku reacciono con sorpresa al descubrir la identidad de la chica que había ayudado

— Quería agradecerte por haberme salvado en aquel momento, ribbit

— No es necesario Asui-san, es lo que hacemos los héroes, aunque ahora que somos compañeros, siempre voy a ayudarte cuando sea necesario…

Sin siquiera esperarlo, Ryoku recibió un pequeño beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica, dejando al pobre chico totalmente ruborizado, al igual que a ella.

— Puedes decirme Tsuyu-chan – dijo la chica mientras sonreía para después alejarse – nos vemos mañana Ryoku-kun, Kibo-chan

— ¡Adiós Tsuyu-chan! – Kibo se despidió de forma animada de la chica para después mirar a su hermano que estaba en silencio – valla hermanito, ya tienes a una…

La chica no podía contener la risa al ver a su hermano totalmente embobado por el beso recibido mientras sus mejillas se encendían por completo. Y la vergüenza fue peor al llegar a su hogar, pues Mikoto y Kibo no dejaban de hablar sobre la "novia" de Ryoku y sobre una futura boda, mientras Merrick intentaba consolar a su hijo y le daba consejos para el futuro. Pero ya con lo ocurrido, su camino para ser héroe ahora se tornaría un poco más difícil.

 **Un nuevo día y un nuevo aprendizaje estaban preparándose para los hermanos…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Saludos queridos amigos

Decidi actualizar este fic por mi compañera que me apoya con este proyecto, y para empezar bien el año.

Para los que estaban esperando otro de mis proyectos, les prometo que ya esta en proceso, asi que solo esperen un poco mas.

Me gustaria escuchar sus opiniones e ideas sobre que fics desean que actualice o que tipo de historias desean leer. Tambien si alguno esta interesado en escribir algo conmigo, no dude en pedirlo, pues me gusta mucho aportar ideas o apoyar a alguien con alguno de sus proyectos.

Sin mas, espero que apoyen la campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario".

Agradezco su apoyo y espero que este año sea provechoso para todos ustedes.

Que tengan un buen dia

Emperor92 y Pegasister Geishiken, fuera.

¡Paz!


	4. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strongAVISO DE SUSPENSION DE LABORES TEMPORAL/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Saludos a todos. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me llamo Emperor92, pero mi nombre real es Oziel./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Disculpen si les hice creer que esto era una actualizacion, la verdad es muy diferente./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Antes que nada, aclaro que esto no es un final ni nada de eso. Veran, soy de las personas que suelen tropezarse muchas veces en la vida, y pocas son las que me ayudan a aprender algo de ello. Pero aunque mi caminar sea lento, es seguro y preciso. Ademas, tropezar de ves en cuando no es malo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cada tropiezo es un aprendizaje nuevo, que nos permite re-analizar nuestros pasos y caminar en un camino mas seguro, y eso me gusta mucho. Pero recientemente me di cuenta de algo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tuve un tropiezo muy fuerte emocionalmente, mi vida se ha llenado de tantas cosas, buenas y malas y me di cuenta, que aun hay mucho que aprender. Reflexionando sobre mi gusto por la escritura, eh de reconocer que soy pesimo. No lo digo por los pocos reviews, o por los malos. Mucho menos porque mi popularidad no es mucha. Simplemente me di cuenta que aun debo aprender, tanto sobre mi, como de los demas, en especial del publico que se toma la molestia de pasar por mi perfil. Y no es mentira, porque no soy alguien que marque tendencias o deje una marca o huella en los lectores./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿En verdad se complacer el gusto de los lectores? ¿En que me estoy equivocando? ¿Acaso no tengo talento?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"No busco lastima de otros, no pido a gritos que lean una palabra de mis capitulos, solo pido su sinceridad, para saber si de verdad hago bien las cosas./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Con mucho dolor, debo analizar mis anteriores interrogantes y analizar mi posicion actual. Por lo que pido disculpas por la inactividad que se vera reflejada en mi perfil en mucho tiempo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Cuando volvere a actualizar? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Volveras a escribir? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Este es un adios? No lo se, pero yo espero que no/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por tomarse el tiempo de leer este mensaje, que a decir verdad, necesitaba compartir./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mi unica, y humilde peticion, es que visiten a otros escritores amigos mios, a los cuales aprecio y respeto mucho. Porque les puedo asegurar, que su talento es 1000 veces mayor al mio. Ellos tienen una chispa que me atrapa, y yo espero que los atrape a ustedes:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Javipozos/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Regina Alba Blossom/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Pegasister Geishiken/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- OtakuFIRE/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Serpiente Obsidiana/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Ares-sama/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- dante21/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Sebas602/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Hecate Blackmood96/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Mercy Medical angel/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gracias por todo, yo de verdad les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fue un gusto, en verdad, ser parte de sus ratos libres de entretenimiento y ocio. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Emperor92, Oziel, fuera/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¡Paz!/p 


End file.
